headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Axeman
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = The Axeman | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = New Orleans, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = Dead | born = | died = 2014 | 1st appearance = "The Axeman Cometh" | final appearance = "Go to Hell" Final appearance as a living person. "The Seven Wonders" As a representation in Hell. | actor = Danny Huston }} The Axeman, real name unknown, is a fictional serial killer featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He appeared in the season three serial titled "Coven". The Axeman was played by actor Danny Huston and first appeared in episode 3x06, "The Axeman Cometh". He made seven appearances in the series in total. Overview The Axeman was a musician and a serial killer who operated out of New Orleans, Louisiana during the late 1910s. A devoted fan of jazz music, the Axeman openly decreed that he would begin slaughtering young women unless the sounds of jazz music resounded throughout the streets of the French Quarter. The Axeman died, but was resurrected decades later when Zoe Benson and Madison Montgomery brought him back to life by way of a Ouija board. At which point, he resumed the killing spree that he had begun nearly 100-years earlier. The Axeman put his axe away for only one person at this time - Fiona Goode. Fiona was a witch and the Supreme of a coven house at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. However, Fiona eventually spurned the Axeman's affection, and he came to the house seeking revenge. What he found was a full assembly of witches who easily destroyed him with a telekinetic assault. Statistics * Racial classification: Ghost * Profession: Musician * Vocation: Serial killer * Weapon of choice: Axe * Relationships: Fiona Goode (lover) * Origin: Resurrected as a psychotic spirit via a Ouija board. * Final fate: Stabbed to death with kitchen knives hurled at him via telekinesis. Notes & Trivia * * Actor Danny Huston also appeared in the season four serial, "Freak Show", playing a character named Massimo Dolcefino. * Danny Huston is also known for playing vampire Marlow Roderick in the 2007 film 30 Days of Night. * Another famous axe murderer is Jack Torrance from Stanley Kubrick's The Shining, though Jack did not rack up quite the body count that the Axeman did. Appearances * American Horror Story: The Axeman Cometh (1st appearance) * American Horror Story: The Dead * American Horror Story: The Sacred Taking * American Horror Story: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks * American Horror Story: Protect the Coven * American Horror Story: Go to Hell (Final death) * American Horror Story: The Seven Wonders (In Hell) See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:2014 character deaths Category:Musicians Category:Ghosts Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Characters who are killed by witchcraft Category:Danny Huston Category:Categorized